1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a substrate processing method and a non-transitory computer storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography processing in manufacture of a semiconductor device, for example, resist coating treatment of applying a resist solution onto a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) to form a resist film, edge exposure processing of selectively exposing an edge portion of the resist film, exposure processing of exposing the resist film whose edge portion has been exposed to a predetermined pattern, developing treatment of developing the exposed resist film and so on are performed in sequence to form a predetermined resist pattern on the wafer.
Further, the wafer which is subjected to the photolithography processing as described above is subjected to so-called macro defect inspection by an inspection apparatus. The macro defect inspection is performed at various timings, for example, after the edge exposure processing is performed. In this case, whether a predetermined resist film is formed on the wafer surface, whether there is defect or adhesion of foreign matter, or the like examined.
In such a macro defect inspection, while, for example, a mounting table mounting a wafer thereon is being moved, illumination is applied from an illumination unit to the wafer on the mounting table through a half mirror and reflection light from the wafer is reflected off the half mirror and an image of the wafer is captured, for example, by an image capturing apparatus of a CCD line sensor in the inspection unit. Then, image processing is performed on the image to judge the presence or absence of defects (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-240519)
Further, the above-described photolithography processing and defect inspection are performed, for example, in a coating and developing treatment apparatus and an exposure apparatus. In the coating and developing treatment apparatus, there provided are, for example, an inspection apparatus performing inspection of the wafer is provided in addition to solution treatment apparatuses such as a resist coating apparatus performing the above-described resist coating treatment, a developing treatment apparatus performing the developing treatment and so on or an edge exposure apparatus performing the edge exposure processing. In short, the inspection apparatus is provided separately from the edge exposure apparatus and the like. Further, in the coating and developing treatment apparatus, a transfer apparatus for transferring the wafer to the processing and treatment apparatuses is also provided (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-240519).